The League
by two-deuces
Summary: It's been two years since Hogwarts finished and Lily Evans is now a top Auror for the ministry. But when her coworker Sirius convinces her to attend a Quidditch match she bumps into someone she hasn't seen in two years ... how will things work out?
1. An Offer She Couldn't refuse

**A/N: Heyloo this is my first fic…so be nice. **

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to the fantastic J.K Rowling , not me. Enjoy.

**The League **

**Chapter One: An offer she couldn't refuse**

"No danger Black there is no way I'm going to a stupid Quidditch match - I mean look at all the paper work I have got to do!"

The redhead indicated to the piles of paper work that were littering the desk in front of her.

The man that was leaning against the door frame let out a bark like laugh which caused A few strands of his elegant black hair to fall into his soft grey eyes.

"Aww come on Lils, are you trying to tell me that you would rather stay in all weekend doing stupid paper work, bored out of your mind, than come to a fun and exciting Quidditch match with ME?"

"Maybe I am ... No who am I kidding? Of course I would rather go to a Quidditch match Sirius but there is just too much to be done!" Lily said as she pulled her auburn hair into a messy bun.

"Tell you what, I promise that I will help you with this lot as long as you come to the game tomorrow and then come out for a drink after with Pete, Remus and me. It's been too long since you came out with us and you can bring that pretty little friend of yours - what's her name again...Amy isn't it?"

Lily laughed "No it's Amelie, how many times have I got to tell you? She would probably love to go to a match, we have only been to two or three since she got back from France and she has been nagging me every match to go. Hm ... you better help me with all this otherwise I will castrate you!"

Sirius stood up to his full height smiling "Amy ... Amelie no difference really! Now give me some of that paper work Silly-Lily so I can go home and start it immediately to avoid castration as I'm sure you have noticed I'm quite fond of my man parts!" he made his way over to the desk and collected up around half of the mess in his arms.

"Well if you want to keep your man parts I would advise you never to call me silly-lily ever again, so where and when will Amelie and I meet you tomorrow?" she asked him whilst standing up and stretching

"Ehm how about ten o'clock at the leaky cauldron, then we can have a drink before catching the eleven o'clock port key to the stadium." he said from the door way.

"Yeah, sounds good, we will see you there. Remember to do that paper work, okay Sirius!" she gave him a stern look whilst slipping on her pale green jacket.

"Don't worry Lils it's as good as done. See you tomorrow love, have a good night" and with that he apparate out of sight.

Lily gathered up the rest of the folders and headed out of the office closing the door behind her. She headed along to the end of the corridor and came to a halt in front of a large oak door and knocked lightly.

"Enter" she heard a rough male voice call out.

Lily entered the room, "evening Sir here are the four reports you requested on the background information on those death eaters."

"Ah that's excellent Evans, just what I needed. Remember that I need the other reports by Monday morning!" he said whilst flipping through on one the folders Lily had just given him.

"Don't worry Moody I will have them done. Is there anything else you need done?" Lily enquired.

"No No just be alert this weekend in case anything happens, but according to our sources there is nothing planned but they have been wrong before... ah well have a good weekend Evans."

Lily smiled "You have a good one to Moody"

And she turned and left.

Five minutes later Lily stood in the kitchen of her little flat. She placed down the files on one of the worktops and took off her coat as she sighed. She could hear the soft thump of music that was coming from her flat mates room.

"Amelie I'm home, do you want a cup of tea?" she shouted through the kitchen door.

She heard the music stop and a door open,

"Hola Lily, nice to see you home this early, and yes a cup of tea would be fantastic!" Amelie shouted as she made her way along the hall and into the kitchen.

Lily filled the kettle and took two mugs out if a cupboard and place tea bags in each.

"how was work in the office of hell?" Amelie enquired as she took a seat at their small table.

"How do you think it was? Hell! I have so many bloody reports to do because of the attack last week, stupid Death eaters, also last night the body of a young boy was found in his home with the dark mark over the house and a warning left on the living room wall in his blood - parents were out for a meal, haven't found the nanny's body yet - Moody suspects she was a death eater. We had to get the parents into hiding as soon as possible. The father is some well-off broomstick designer but has also been helping the ministry somehow - potions or something along those lines I believe - Anyway when you-Know-Who requested his assistance her refused flat out to help him and lat night was the out come." her emerald eyes were filled with tears as she told her friend about the horrific attack,

"Imagine coming home to find your child dead, because you refused to do something ... think how they must feel!"

Amelie patted her friend on the back "I know, it's horrible, I can't believe that people could do something like that to an innocent child! It's sick" anger could be seen in her blue eyes.

Lily wiped her eyes, took a sip of her tea and said with a slight chuckle in her voice -

"Yes it is, but on with much worse news. You and I are going to attend the Tornadoes vs. Puddlemere Quidditch match tomorrow with one Mr. Sirius Black...horrible - isn't it?"

Amelie's eyes with excitement now "Lils are you kidding? You are actually going to come to a match?"

"Yes I'm going, don't sound too surprised!"

Amelie laughed "Surprised? No. Thrilled, yes. Curious, slightly. I mean, I have been home from France almost one year and a half now and we have attended three games. I have begged you every time Puddlemere have a match ... or anyone really. Every time you have told me oh-so nicely where to shove it, so why all of a sudden, out of the blue are we going to a match?" She asked her friend who was looking amused.

Lily smiled "I just -"

"Oh my god! I know why!" Amelie interrupted, slamming her now empty mug onto the table "Your shagging Black! Aren't you, you sly old fox"

Lily spat her tea back into her mug and began laughing "Me and B-B-Black? Are you shitting me? Of course I'm not shagging him Amelie, I dated his best mate for a year. And ... And ... EWW" she finished lamely.

"Denial" Amelie said sweetly pulling her shoulder length curly hair into a high pony tail.

"So what if you dated his best mate, that was so two years ago, and Sirius Black is FAR from Ew lily - just admit it your pumping Black" she laughed.

She loved winding Lily up, her face always went as red as her hair, just as it was now.

Lily was shaking her head "I am not pumping Black, nor will I ever pump black. I mean yeah he's hot - I'm not blind - but he is also a womanising git ... not my type generally - they're more your cup of tea, also I'm not Sirius' type but you my little blonde haired, blue eyed, big breasted friend with a pulse are."

Amelie pretended to look scared and worried ,

"Oh no we must save me from the beast that we call Black! Tomorrow when I nip off to the loo be sure to inform him that I am probably re-stuffing my bra or I'm not a natural blonde ... or something like that."

Lily stopped outside her bedroom door "Never fear, I shall keep the beast at bay fair lady."

"ha ha I'm sure you will Lils" she stuck her tongue out at Lily who was slowly turning red again.

"not like that!" she whined.

"okay, whatever you say, so what time will I need to get up?" she asked as she sat on Lily's bed.

"Well we are meeting them at ten in the leaky cauldron so we can have a few drinks before hand" she told her friend as she was getting changed into her pyjamas.

"Wait, who's them?" Amelie propped herself up against the head board.

"Sirius, Remus and Peter. You remember Remus and Peter, don't you? They are Sirius' best mates, you've met them a couple of times before - both when we were extremely drunk in the leaky cauldron. Once was the night we were talking to those German wizards who hardly spoke English and were trying to communicate by pointing to you, Jess or me, then to themselves then hip thrusting ... it took me ages to figure out what they meant coz' I was so drunk." she plonked herself down on the bed beside Amelie who was shaking with laughter from the memory.

"Ah yes I remember now ... Remus was the hottie with sandy blonde hair? Tall and sorta' silent?"

"Yes, but Remus is far from silent! I believe he came across as silent due to the fact that Jess was signing extremely loud and trying to get them to dance with her then proceeded to be sick all over the table which lead to us being kicked out." Lily flicked her wand and a magazine that had been on the dressing table flew across the room and landed in her lap.

Amelie was laughing harder than ever "ah that was a good night. You, me and Jess need to go out again soon, we've not been out in a while, I think I will go and send her an owl, see what she is up to next weekend or something. We always have a good night with Jess, So I shall bid you a farewell" Amelie bowed from within the door frame.

"See you tomorrow, night."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams about Sirius!"

**A/N - So that's the first chapter... it a bit boring but the next one will be better .,.. Should have the next chapter up it up in a week or so. **

**Please review :D **

**Thanks. **


	2. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to the fantastic J.K Rowling , not me.

**A/N: Hey well here is the second chapter took me a while longer because of college and I've been organizing my birthday - which is tomorrow XD .**

**Just want to say thanks to lilalex13 and obobob20 for reviewing.**

**Well enjoy …**

**The League**

**Chapter Two: The Quidditch Match**

A dark messy haired man sat at a small table by himself in a corner of the leaky cauldron, a butter beer sitting in front of him. It had almost been two long years since he had last been here, a smile appeared on his handsome face at the memories of that night - it had been the last night he had spent with his friends before leaving. The smile slid from his face as he watched the scene before him unfold and he couldn't help but wonder what he had been missing out on ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelie returned to the table, two fire whiskeys in hand and a mischievous grin upon her face,

"Your boyfriend's running a bit late isn't he Lils?" she said to her red headed friend as she took a seat across from her.

"He's only ten minutes late I'm sure he will be here soon and Sirius is Not my boyfriend!" she told Amelie sternly, but seeing the look on Amelies face quickly went on before she could say anything else,

"Or anything else for that matter! No shagging, Kissing or... or whatever else you can think of! He is just a friend and work colleague."

Lily had now turned a light shade of red. She scowled at a now giggling Amelie and took a huge drink from the glass that had just been placed in front of her.

Amelie laughed harder as Lily coughed and screwed up her face, "Suck it up Woman! You're auror for crying out loud." and with that she downed her fire whisky in one.

"Oi that's stereotyping us aurors, we aren't all hard ass alcoholics like Moody ... only some of us. Oh did you hear back from Jess?"

"Yeah, I got an owl from her this morning. Unfortunately she is working next weekend so she can't grace us with her presence but she already had tickets for the match so she is going to meet us there and -"

"Never fear, Sirius is here" Amelie turned around to face a grinning Sirius.

"Don't you mean "Begin to fear, Sirius is here"?" she enquired as he made to take a seat.

"Ah Amy, nice to see you again love, budge up so Moony can get a seat"

Amelie scowled at him as she moved along one place,

"It's Amelie you idiot and I'll be having one of those", she reached across the table and took one of the fire whiskeys Sirius had just brought over.

Lily cut in before Sirius could retort to Amelie "Where are Remus and Peter?"

"I suppose they've just nipped off to the loo to powder there noses' or something like that ... How are you this fine morning Silly- Lily?"

"I'll take that as they are at the bar and I was grand until you called me Silly-lily, now I wonder if you can remember that conversation we had last night about that particular name and castration?" she raised one of her eyebrows as she waited for him to finish his drink and answer.

"Sorry, I momentarily forgot about that conversation Lils but I assure I won't in future, certainly if it depends on the life of my man parts!" he said laughing.

"that is quit alright Sirius just though I would remind you, for the good of your man parts. So, how are you?"

"I'm awesome, Can't wait until the match though. Puddlemere have a new seeker so it should be an interesting game."

"Do you know who it is? I've been trying to find out ever since they announced that Webber was leaving but I've had no luck"

Sirius was shocked that Amelie knew anything about Quidditch but was happy that she did and quickly flashed her a smile and hoped that the shock hadn't shown.

" Not a clue, they have done a good job keeping it hushed up. Who ever it is better be good. The Tornadoes are on a roll, they thrashed the Canons last month - Jones wasn't even in with a chance against Hunter - he is one slick Seeker."

Amelie was about to speak when Remus and Peter's appearance interrupted her,

"Sorry we were late, Sirius had a special friend over last night who was difficult to get rid of this morning ... Here's your drink Lily, I just got you a fire whisky, I hope that's okay?" Remus said as he took a seat beside Sirius.

"Oh it's okay you weren't that late and the fire whisky is fine, thanks". Lilt flashed Remus a pearly white grin and took a sip from her glass.

"Ah but I wasn't the only one with a special friend over last night was I Pete?" Sirius asked the chubby brown haired man beside Lily.

Peters face was now as red as the Hogwarts express, he looked into his glass and muttered a silent "No" and downed his drink.

Sirius looked delighted, he slapped Peter on the back in congratulations,

"Ha ha, I knew it! I went to the toilet and I could hear her screaming like a bitch, well-done Wormtail - you are a real man now!" he said laughing.

"Black! that's disgusting, I don't want to hear about Peters or your sex life!" Lily shrieked, she was now as red as Peter.

A few people who were surrounding the table looked at her strangely then continued drinking and talking with their friends.

Lily cringed and scowled at Amelie who was laughing along with the rest of the group,

"Oi you aren't supposed to laugh at me, I'm your best mate, your suppose to tell them off for laughing at me!"

"Not a chance, ha ha, you should have seen the look on the bloke behind you... aw man" a single tear rolled down Amelies face as she continued laughing.

Lily downed her drink and stood up "I'm going to get a drink, does anyone need a re-fill?" she said stiffly.

"Yes please, Lily" peter said quietly.

"Yup, I most certainly do Lils" Amelie grinned at her best friend.

"yeah I do too." Sirius told Lily

"I'll come and help you" Remus said as he stood up.

Lily and Remus made their way through the crowd towards the bar,

"I don't think I can remember it ever being this crowded before" Lily cried over the noise to Remus.

"You clearly haven't been in here before many matches' then, have you?" he asked her just as they reached the bar.

"Not really, only one or two. I don't really attend matches that often, not with my job, too much paper work."

"Yeah, well I suppose it also has to do with the fact that Puddlemere have a new seeker and there will be fans from other teams coming to check him or her out."

"Ah I see, cool. I didn't know people done that." Lily said.

"Yeah, to check out the competition, see how good they are." Remus smiled at Lily. He knew that she didn't know that much about Quidditch and wasn't that interested in it either. He always though she asked him about it so she could impress James or that he would tell James that she was in fact interested in his favourite sport, but he realised now that she just liked to be well-informed about everything.

"What can I get Ye?" A rough voice shouted at Lily.

"Oh Can I get a re-fill able jug of fire whiskey please Tom"

Tom nodded and went off to get her fire whisky. A Loud drum beat filled Lily's ears and she smiled at Remus,

"I haven't heard this since the graduation party, I remember Sirius dancing on one of the tables in the common room singing along to it, extremely drunk!" she shouted at Remus.

He grinned down at her "Yes that was right before he fell off the table and onto Dorcas Meadows Lap." he laughed.

Lily laughed, it reminded her so much of her seventh year, she had been obsessed with this song. God, now that she thought about it, that was nearly two years ago.

"There ye' go, pay before ye' leave, this will tell ye how much" Tom said interrupting Lily's thoughts and handing her a jug and a small golden hour glass.

"Okie-dokie Tom, cya later" Remus said smiling.

They struggled through the crowd back to the table, where the found Sirius singing into his empty glass.

"Hey remember the graduation party, when I was dancing to this song on a table."

Sirius shouted to them as the placed down the jug of fire whisky, he immediately grabbed it and re-filled his glass and downed it. Amelie followed in suit.

"Funny you should mention that, Lily was just talking about that at the bar." Remus said looking amused.

"I think you should remind us all how it went since I unfortunately missed out" Amelie said smiling at Sirius.

Lily re-filled her own glass and downed it, she was feeling a little tipsy. She giggled to herself.

"Alright love, just for you" Sirius downed his drink and re-filled it again and drank as he climbed onto the table. He was singing along loudly and dancing like a drunk.

Remus laughed and said to lily across the table "He will never change will he, I'll be the one pulling him off tables for the rest of my life" he then downed his own drink.

Lily looked up at Sirius who was now wearing sun glasses and a Puddlemere united hat and laughed.

"Oh well Remus, you know what they say?" she had a look of mischief in her emerald green eyes.

Lily downed her drink and laughed at Remus who was shaking his head.

"If you can't" she downed a drink

"Beat them" she downed another

"Join them" she downed another, flashed Remus a grin and pulled him onto the table with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pub was no longer crowded and Lily was no longer just tipsy, Lily was drunk, all of them were. They had missed the ten thirty port key to the stadium and now they had missed the eleven o'clock one as well.

All of them were now sporting Puddlemere hats and sunglasses in the Puddlemere colour, navy blue. Sirius had his arm around Amelies shoulder who was giggling at a story he was telling her and Lily was at the bar with Remus trying to pay the bill. Peter had caught the port key at eleven after Sirius had insulted him.

"There is noo way that that is the right amount tom" lily whined at the bar keeper.

"Lily I assure ye it is, You shoul'da kept an eye on the hour glass" Tom said to her.

"Lils it fine we can all chip in ... look here's my money. I'll just go and get Sirius' money ..."he turned around and saw Amelie whisper something into Sirius' ear and turned back to the bar.

" Or we could pay it and they pay after the game. Here you go Tom, Thanks" Remus swayed on the spot and Lily giggled.

"Your drunk" she teased him as they started to make their way across to the table.

"Not as crunk as you Lily-poo" Remus laughed and fell onto his seat.

Amelie stop whispering to Sirius and looked up at Lily and smiled "What time does the thingy start?"

"Half eleven, don't worry love we have plenty of time. I thought you were getting more drink, Moony? You know how I like it!" Sirius had a pout on his handsome face.

"Oi Tom what time is it?" Lily called to the bar tender, each word slurred.

" Twenty to twelve" tom shouted across to her.

"That's bad ... that's really bad." Lily said with a soft hiccup.

"What we still doing here then? Let's go, we go match now!" Sirius jumped up from his chair and tripped over.

Amelie laughed and helped him up "Don't worry black we will be there in a jiffy."

"How are we going to get there?" lily enquired, still sitting down, she didn't trust herself to get up in case just like Sirius she fell over.

"that thing when we twirl and POOF" Sirius said to lily as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily laughed "Poof?"

"Yeah, Poof .. appar-whitsit."

"Apparation?" Remus asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah! that thing .. let's go" and with that Sirius turned on his heel and was gone.

Lily looked up at Remus "won't it be dangerous since we are drunk?"

"Oh live a little" Amelie pulled Lily beside her and apparated them to the stadium.

Lily and Amelie arrived next to Sirius who was already talking to a pretty Brunette at the food stand. Remus arrived a few seconds after them.

"All here gang? let's go" Sirius handed them all tickets and lead the way to the ticket booth.

An old frumpy looking man was sat behind the glass, huge glasses, which were attached to a purple string, rested on his bald head. he was wearing plain black robes which had a broomstick embroidered over the left hand of his chest.

"Sup' Fred" Sirius said as he came to a halt in front of the man.

"ah Sirius Black, how are you ma lad?" he took Sirius' ticket and stamped it.

"fantastic, but I'm running late so we must dash. I'll talk to you later, bye" Sirius went through the barrier and made his way to their seats.

Sirius had gotten them extremely good seats as the head of the magical Games and Sports department was a good friend of his uncles.

Lily felt sick by the time they had reached the top box as they had ran up so many stairs. She needed a drink and made a b-line for the bar,

"anyone" She huffed "want a drink?"

"Yeah just get us all one please Lils, We'll be over here" Sirius pointed to there seats down the front of the box.

The game was already in full swing, Puddlemere were in the lead by twenty point to the Tornadoes ten.

Lily smiled as she made her way along to her seat. She had forgotten how good the atmosphere was at a Quidditch games, she had forgotten how much she actually liked it here.

Lily handed them all their drinks, Just as her bottom touched the seat Walker scored for Puddlemere.

Lily jumped up screaming with joy, Sirius and Amelie began to sing the Puddlemere anthem "Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here". Lily laughed and joined in, it seemed like the whole crowed were singing with them.

But there joy was shredded to pieces as the Puddlemere keeper Melville was hit square in the chest by a bludger and didn't save the quaffle.

"FOUL! THAT WAS A BLOODY FOUL, YOU STUPID LITTLE MAN!" Sirius was screaming to the referee who was hovering to the right of the pitch watching intently but had done nothing about the "foul".

Half an hour later and five more drinks Puddlemere were still in the lead. Although Lily and Amelie had been singing and chanting so they were unaware of this.

"who's winning again? It is us right?" she asked Remus and yeah was yelling at the pitch.

"Yeah, we're winning Lils, we are now at 60 and Tornados are 30." He screamed at Lily and laughed.

"We're winning" he picked lily up and spun her around. Just then The crowd went mad, Murray had just scored again.

Lily, Amelie, Sirius and Remus began to sing their loudest ...

"There is only one Kyle Murray,

He's Always in a hurry,

to get the quaffle in,

against him you'll never win ..."

Lily laughed at Sirius who was now flashing navy and then gold, jumping up and down, shouting at the match.

"you look like a fool" she stated, smiling at him.

"He is a fool" Amelie shouted.

Sirius pretended to look hurt, then let out a bark like laugh and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"how about you and the fool dump these two losers after the match and got for a little celebration in my flat or more specifically in my pants?"

Lily and Remus were now crying with laughter at the look on Amelies face,

" Get in there Goldstein, you'll never know what a night of pleasure with Black may bring you! My best bet is either Genital warts or crabs .."

Both Sirius and Amelie was about to retort but was interrupted by a woman who was sitting behind them, she had perfectly straight blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Excuse me we are actually trying to watch the match, do you guys want to keep it down and stop jumping about as much, and talking so disgusting? "

Lily snapped back at the woman "No we don't want to keep it down or stop jumping about OR stop talking disgusting! It's a Quidditch match not the fucking Opera" she turned her back to the woman.

" And Nicholson has stolen the quaffle from Bell and is heading for the Puddlemere goals... and he shoots...he SCORES! That's 70 - 40 to Puddlemere." the commentators voice filled the stadium along with cheer's and Boo's.

Lily started Booing as loudly as she could when the woman tapped her on the shoulder again. Lily turned around to face the woman,

"What now?" lily asked her.

Sirius was bent over laughing, he loved watching Lily yell at someone that wasn't him and especially when she was drunk. This woman was going to get hell.

The woman had her hands on her hip's and was scowling at Lily,

"I know it's not the Opera but that doesn't mean we all get drunk and talk like pig's and jump about like baboon's you silly little girl. My fiancé is on the team and I want to watch it without some drunk's shouting."

"Oh I'm so sorry" lily said with an air of sarcasm "I didn't realise you were of so much importance, your fiancé being on the team and what not, you must be so proud that he is saving the world one snitch or quaffle at a time"

The woman looked taken a back.

" and if you want to watch a game without drunks talking like pig's and jumping about like baboons I suggest you take to watching gobstones! Now bugger off and stop interrupting our viewing pleasures."

Lily snapped back around "I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?"

"A high-five!" Sirius shouted to her "I defiantly want a high-five"

"Coming up" lily laughed and high-fived Sirius.

"oh and a fire whiskey for all of us" Remus said from his seat.

When Lily returned Puddlemere had scored three more goals putting them in the lead by sixty points. This made all four extremely happy ..so happy in fact that Sirius had dragged Remus to his feet and was waltzing with him.

"Ah our fiery friend returns with refreshments, so we can celebrate the last goal or three"

Lily Smiled at Sirius "Three! that's ace, we are gonna whip the Tornadoes yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yes Lily we are but I must say that the Tornados are a bunch of hotties .. especially Hunter, he could seek me out any day!"

Amelie giggled and fell back onto her chair.

"I thought you only had eyes for me Amelie? I'm afraid I cannot allow you to escort me home, I'm not that type of boy! You might use me then run off with some Quidditch rogue! leaving me heart broken!" Sirius said with a mock look of hurt on his face.

"Don't worry Siri, I shall leave you plenty of spell-o-tape so you can mend your heart for the next girl!" Amelie laughed and downed her drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Drink had really hit them now, Lily and Amelie were slumped in there chairs giggling and making up ridiculous chants, which Sirius and Remus were joining in with, all ignoring the match completely apart from the occasional cheer when Puddlemere scored.

"Your Windy,

Your Gay,

We're gonna blow you away" both of the women cried out as loud as they could.

"Except from Hunter, he can't be gay" Amelie giggled "He has a nice bum and is going to marry meeeeeeee!"

"Eww no, he isn't my type. I much prefer Watson." lily giggle like a school girl.

"Handy with a bat" Amelie chocked out. Lily was scarlet from laughing too much.

"what Lily do you like woman beaters or a good spanking?" Sirius was looking at Lily with interest.

Lily snorted "oh dear god, I just snorted like a pig! HA"

The crowed erupted with a cheer, all four stood up shouting not sure what was going on until,

"THEY'VE SEEN THE SNITCH!" Sirius shouted.

Lilys whole body was filled with excitement, she scanned the pitch looking for the seekers.

"C'mon puddlemere Dude" Sirius called.

"where are they, I can't see them?" Lily shouted, her voice strained.

Amelie had taken to Singing a chant again, Lily joined in as she finally spotted the seekers high above them.

"AND POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH, PUDDLEMERE WIN 420 - 189 ..."

The Crowd went wild, screaming and hugging one another. Amelie, Sirius and Remus were jumping up and down for joy, high-fiveing and hugging.

Lily on the other hand had was standing in shock all colour drained from her face - had the commentator said Potter? Surely not?

Sirius wrapped his arm's around lily and picked her up "We WON! C'mon Lils To the Pubtorium for more DRINK... WE WON" he looked up at Lily smiling.

"Sirius he said Potter .. is James - "

But Sirius interjected laughing

"He may be thousands of miles away but he is still my bestest buddy, he would have told me if he was coming back, you heard it wrong that's all... Now Dance with me ..WE WON!" she stated twirling around laughing and Lily joined in.

How stupid could she be thinking that it was him, he was in France, thousands of miles away. She smiled at Sirius and began dancing and laughing and singing of their homemade chants.

_"We Caught something you didn't catch,_

_THE SNITCH, THE SNITCH!_

_We caught something you didn't catch,_

_THE BIG ROUND GOLDEN SNITCH!"_

Sirius and Lily were still waltzing and chanting when they reached the entrance of the top box. Over Sirius' shoulder she caught sight of the blonde haired woman scoffing at her, so lily stuck out her tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Three Broomsticks was Crowded. Every table was occupied with happy witches and wizards chatting about the match, most wore some sort of Puddlemere merchandise.

Luckily Lily, Sirius, Amelie and Remus were one of the first groups to reach the Three Broomsticks after the match and were nestled in a corner by a large window looking out onto the main street of Hogsmeade.

It was getting dark outside, lamps were beginning to flicker into life. Amelie was wearing a huge rosette with the Callum Hunters - the Puddlemere seeker - face in the centre. Lilys hair had streaks of blue through it as did Remus'. Sirius was still flashing navy and gold.

"Well, that calls for another round Miss Evans" Sirius said getting up for him chair.

"I think - hic - that it might be -hic - time if I started on the butter-hic-beers" Lily said laughing and leaning against Amelie.

"Nonsense, You'll be getting another fire whiskey, like it or not!" Sirius turned and began making his way through the crowd.

"scuse' me ... pardon me, move aside ... alright love." Sirius finally got to the bar and grinned at the woman behind the counter.

"Rosie! How are you love?" Sirius shouted across to the pretty woman.

"oh no, Sirius Black, I might still have time to hide!" she shouted back laughing.

"From me? Never! You love me too much!" he flashed her a grin that would make any girls knees weak.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself that! Now what can I get you?"

"Five fire whiskeys please Rosie and put them in the big tankards." Sirius made a wild hand gesture to emphasise how big the tankards were.

Just then an arm went around Sirius shoulder,

"He means SIX big fire whiskeys, Rosie"

Sirius was outraged and began to turn to face the person who had ordered himself a drink on Sirius,

"Oh no he blood - PRONGS!"

**A/N: hope you liked it, now review it ..please! Will try and update soon.**

**Ciao **


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer - Nope, it sure as hell isn't me who wrote Harry Potter!**

**A/N - Hey sorry it's taken me awhile to update. College has been crazy! Thanks to every one who reviewed :D Made me smile.**

**Hope you enjoy …**

**Chapter Three - Reunited **

Sirius pulled a tall dark messy haired man into a hug,

"Easy on mate. You're going to kill me" he laughed, gasping for air as Sirius pulled back from the hug.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in France? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Aw come here" Sirius laughed and pulled him into another hug.

James laughed and hugged Sirius back "Just get me a drink and a seat and I'll explain the whole thing."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed "certainly my good man, See who's back Rosie? Prongsie himself back from France"

Rosmerta who had watched the whole reunion was laughing and shaking her head, "Well that just means double the trouble in here on a Saturday night".

"We have never been trouble Rosie! You love us really, don't you try and deny it. We give you the banter, always have and always will" James said to the barmaid.

"Keep telling yourself that James" Rosmerta called over to him as she got their drinks.

"You've gotten taller!" Sirius stated.

James looked down at himself "no I haven't"

Sirius stood up straight and smiled,

"Yup, you definitely have. I was always the tall good looking one. I suppose we are both tall and good looking now."

"Is there something you want to tell me Sirius? I mean, I know it's been two years but I never thought you would end up gay - maybe Pete but -"

"There you go boys, on the house. Good to have you back James and fine match from what I've heard."

Before James could thank Rosmerta Sirius had jumped onto his back,

"What are you doing Padfoot?"

"You're gonna take me to my table, now hand me up three of those and you take the rest." Sirius indicated to the six fire whiskeys.

"Get bloody off you arse" James shouted up, laughing.

"No! You called me gay and didn't tell me you were coming, now move!" He shouted down.

James handed up three of the fire whiskeys and picked up three himself.

"Where we headed?" James was scanning the room with his dark hazel brown eyes.

He knew who Sirius had been with before the match but wondered if she had stayed. He doubted it, she had never really been the partying type, then again, he told himself, I haven't seen her since just after school.

"Over there" Sirius pointed to the corner, spilling some fire whiskey on James in the process.

"Your wish is my command Pad" and he set off through the crowd.

At the table Lily had begun a conversation about the wizard rock sensation - "The Howling Wolves". Lily was a big fan of them where as Amelie wasn't.

"No way. How can you not like that song?" Lily shook her head looking confused.

"I just don't, all there songs sound the same and supposedly the lead singer is a REAL werewolf, so I don't think I could go to any of there gigs." Amelie stated.

Remus shifted slightly. He looked really uncomfortable.

Lily knew that Remus was a werewolf and had done since her fifth year at Hogwarts when they had prefect rounds together. It hadn't bothered her than and it didn't bother her now.

"A real werewolf? No he isn't, I saw them live last year and it was a full moon then so he can't be and the songs don't sound the same. Your thinking of The Hairy Hippogriffs. All THEIR songs sound the same because they are shit!." Lily stated.

"Then why are they called "The Howling wolves?"

Lily laughed and was about to answer when Remus butted in "I wonder where Sirius is with the drinks?"

He had sensed an argument coming on and knew that Lily wouldn't rest until everyone agreed and had the feeling that Amelie may be the same.

"I don't know but he had better hurry up because I want more drink!" Amelie said and banged down her fist on the table, then laughed.

"Oh there's Jess - OI JESS, OI JESS, JESSICA CONNOLLY" Amelie was now standing, holding onto the table for some support.

A woman with shoulder length curly hair spun around to see who was calling on her. Amelie began to wave her hand over her head. Jess smiled,

"AMELIE GOLDSTEIN" she shouted in a fake posh English accent and began making her way to their table.

"Spiffing to see you" Jess said to Amelie with an outstretched arm for a hand shake. Amelie grabbed her hand and began to shake it vigorously.

"Jolly good you could make it, take a seat" Amelie gestured to a seat.

Jess smiled at her and fell into her seat. Jess was evidently already drunk.

"By god, is that Lily Evans and Remus Lupin?" Jess said in her fake accent and didn't wait for them to answer,

"I believe it is! Smashing to see you." Lily and Remus both shook her hand.

"Drunk already Jess?" Remus enquired, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"as a skunk Remus. how are you?" there was no hint of her English accent but had been replaced with a soft Scottish one.

"Grand, although I don't think Lils is."

Remus, Amelie and Jess looked over to Lily who now had her head in her arms on the table and began to laugh.

"Should we leave her?" Remus asked but was too late. Jess had moved along next to Lily, took out her wand and WHOOSH!

A blast of air had erupted from the end, Lily screamed and sat up right.

"Whatsgoingon?"

Everyone collapsed laughing.

"That wasn't funny I was just resting my eyes, I wasn't sleeping or anything"

"That's what you said to me in our seventh year, the night you, Alice and I had a girly night in. We managed to carry her down to the lake and were about to chuck you in when you decided to open your eyes from "resting" them." Jess told Remus and Amelie.

Lily folded her arms over her chest and frowned, all of them were laughing at her again and she didn't like it. She took her wand from her pocket promptly turned Jess' hair neon Green.

Lily laughed "Serves you right!" and she stuck out her tongue.

"Why you little -" Jess had her wand out and was about to hex Lily when a loud shouting caught the groups attention.

**"Yeehaw Prongs is back,**

**Prongs is back, woooooohooo,**

**Lets have a party"**

Lily felt her stomach drop. She searched the crowd looking for the source of the commotion, it wasn't hard as Sirius was bobbing about a foot above the crowd. He had a look of a child that had just been told that Christmas was coming early.

_oh no it can't be him_, She thought to herself, _I am far too drunk for him to be here! _

The edge of the crowd parted and there stood James Potter, a mischievous grin on his handsome face, Three tankard's in his hands and Sirius Black Mounted on his back.

"PRONGS!" Remus called. He clambered over Amelie and dived to hug his old friend.

"Not so fast Moony. Mind the drink!" James Shouted.

Remus stopped in his tracks but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Get off his back Padfoot, I need to give this bastard a hug!" he shouted up to Sirius.

Sirius clambered off and took a seat beside Amelie.

Remus embraced James, patting him on the back in a manly way.

"When did you get back? How come you didn't tell us you were coming back?" Remus attacked him with questions.

James gave a hearty laugh, "Jeez give a bloke some space, I just got back practically"

"Space!" Sirius said looking shocked, "We're sorry you've only had two years of space mate, we really are" He laughed.

James took a seat beside Jess, Remus beside him.

"Very funny Padfoot. You know what I mean" he picked up his tankard and took a long drink from it.

Lily didn't know how to react. She sat still and watched as Remus and James were reunited.

He was still as good looking as he was in school, she observed. In fact she would probably have to say that now that he older he looked even better. He had a light stubble across his jaw line and his hair was just as messy. Lily remembered how he used to ruffle his hair whenever she was around - he always done it when he was nervous.

Everyone at the table was paying attention to James. So, she casually let her eyes flicker towards his body. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt which showed his strong arms. A small smile appeared on Lily's face,

_"He looks even more built now" _Lily thought as she openly checked him out.

_"Which means he will look even better with his top off than before" _- She giggled at her thoughts.

Everyone had turned to face her, an amusing look in all pairs of eyes.

She quickly smiled, "Oh don't mind me I was off in my own little world."

James smiled at her, "Oh Yeah Evans, what was happening in your own little world?"

Lily was half way through taking a drink from her tankard, she ignored him, not trusting herself to talk to him. He may still look good but he still broke her heart.

Flashback -

It was three weeks after graduation. Lily was sitting at a rickety table in a small cafe on Diagon Alley. She kept on stealing glances at the clock whilst fidgeting with the glass in front of her.

James was fifteen minutes late. It wasn't like him to be late especially when it came to her.

The bell above the door jingled, Lily turned to face the door. The look of hope on her face slid off and was replaced with a smile as soon as she saw his trademark messy black hair. James looked around the cafe, once his eyes sought out Lily he gave a small smile.

He slid into the seat in front of her and gave her a sad smile. She frowned at him, he had been fine this morning when she last saw him. Panic overtook her,

"What's wrong James? has there been another attack?" she reached across the table and took his hand.

He slowly shook his head, the sad expression still etched to his face.

"Well what's wrong? If we didn't get that flat, don't worry." She laughed. This made him wince, she took that wince as a sign that they had not gotten the flat.

"Look it's fine, we can keep looking. It is London after all, we are bound to find one soon enough. Plus, look on the bright side, not all witches and wizards get admitted into the auror training. I can't believe we start in two days, I'm so excited." She flashed him a smile.

"I'm not going" he said simply, sadness present in his tone.

Lily's smile fell from her face and the spark in her emerald green eyes had gone.

James let out a sigh and took her hands in his, "I'm not going to train to be an auror, Lily."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her when he told her the next part, he knew it would hurt her so much.

"I had a meeting with the head of the magical sports and gaming department this morning. The French team have made me an offer that I can't refuse. I'm moving to France in three days Lily. I'm Sorry."

Lily pulled her hands away from him, "What do you mean you move to France in Three days? I thought you turned them down James?"

"I did turn them down. But the offer they made today was just too good Lils. I took the place, I'm the new seeker."

Her eyes were filled with tears though she had shed none, yet.

"What about the auror training? What about your friends? What about us James?" she raised her voice at the end.

He let out another sigh "I talked to Moody this morning and he understands. He made sure I know that the place will always be open for me. I haven't told the guy's yet but I'm sure they will understand." he couldn't answer the next question.

"You forgot the last part James. What about us?"

He couldn't look at Lily. He could feel her starting at him but he still didn't turn his head, instead he concentrated on an old man sitting in the corner who was reading that days addition of the prophet. He took a deep breath,

"There can't be an us anymore Lily. We have to split up." he knew that she was crying now.

"But James we love each other, we can keep a long distance relationship." she let out a soft sob.

"No Lily we can't. You and I both know it won't work."

She was now in floods of tears. "Then I will come with you. I'm sure I could find a job within the French ministry ..."

"No Lily you can't come with me. We can't have this relationship, I'm so sorry but we can't."

Lily let out another more heart breaking sob "But I love you James"

A single tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm sorry Lily, I really am. But I don't love you anymore. You will always be in my heart but I have to go to France."

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Lily spoke,

"Look at me and say that!" she told him. All sadness had left her voice and was replaced with anger.

James squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them. He looked straight into Lily's emerald green eyes.

"I don't love you Lily."

Lily let out a sob but anger could still be heard in her voice, "You're a liar James Potter! I know you do!"

she reached across and grabbed his hand, "I know you love me James. Please don't do this to me"

He withdrew his hand "I am sorry Lily but I don't and I hate doing this to you but I can't pretend anymore."

She let out a few sobs and looked at him with hatred burning in her eyes,

"WELL YOU GO TO FRANCE POTTER! BUT KNOW NOW THAT I WILL NEVER LET YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE EVER! YOU WALK AWAY NOW AND THAT IS IT!"

James looked at her "I'm sorry" he got up and quickly exited from the cafe. Leaving Lily crying to herself.

- End of Flashback

That had been almost two years ago now. It had taken her a good part of those years to get over him. But she couldn't help herself hating him.

Sirius knew that Lily would not be happy about James' return so quickly distracted him,

"So you ready to answer our questions Prongsie?"

James dragged his eyes away from Lily and smiled at everyone.

"I bloody suppose so" he laughed.

"Well I got back two days ago but I had to keep a low profile due to the whole secret thing with the seeker, so that is one of the reasons I didn't tell you all that I was coming back. I have been wanting to come back to England for a while now and when I got news that Webber had retired I contacted Puddlemere immediately and expressed my interest in transferring. They were over the moon when I told them that I wanted to play for them and return to an English team. I mean so many have wanted me in the last two years. So that's what I'm doing back here, to play the fine sports of Quidditch and drag the British outta' the gutter." he laughed,

"Oh and I missed you Paddy, Moony and Wormy - speaking of which, where is the little git?"

Amelie let out a giggle "Well your good friend Mr. Black "Accidentally" made his trousers rip whilst he was chatting up a woman before the game only to find that Peter doesn't wear boxers. So he left before us in a mood with Sirius."

Everyone laughed

"That is most defiantly a sight I am glad I missed! I remember in fifth year when Sirius levitated him down the stairs into the common room before the DADA exam in his boxers with little gnomes on them ..Santa gnomes not the little bastards you find in the garden" Jess said in between laughs.

"Aw that was a classic day, Pete's boxers weren't the only one's on show that day. I believe Snivellus showed his off that day as well." Sirius said and drained his glass.

"You were all mean bastards to him!" Lily said, killing the mood slightly. But she didn't care she was too drunk to care. That last fire whisky had tipped her over the edge.

She didn't care what she said about Snape or about James Potter or anyone or anything for that matter.

"He was a slimy git though, he was mean to you and he wasn't very nice to us either" Sirius said to Lily.

"He was only mean to me after that day. He was mean to you lot because you four were always mean to him." she slurred out.

"Not we weren't! He was a git to us because I fancied you and so did he!" James said to Lily.

James could now feel the alcohol kick in. He hoped to hell that he didn't let anything too important slip tonight. Wouldn't be too good on his first night back.

"HA, He did not! We were just friends and you were a git to him because you fancied me and I actually talked to him and hated you!"

" Yeah well... Look where hating me got you." he said to her with a smirk upon his face.

"Yeah, in the top five all the way through auror training." she said dryly.

They had been too busy arguing that they hadn't noticed that Sirius had left and returned to the table with a new round.

"Drinks" Amelie shouted.

Lily grabbed her glass and downed it. She sat back in her seat and scowled at James. The rest of them started up a conversation which Lily had no desire to join. She just wanted to be the hell away from Potter.

"S'cuse me Jess" Lily said abruptly

"where you going?" Amelie enquired.

"Toilet or something" she said smiling.

"Got to keep myself looking gorgeous" she winked at the guy who just walked by. He flashed her a smile and continued through the crowd.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair and make up was surprisingly still perfect. She couldn't believe him. After what he had done to her, he had just tried to tease her about it... GIT!

It was hot in the pub and crowded. She went into the only cubical that wasn't horrid and put the lid of the seat down. She locked the door and took a seat, It felt so strange seeing him again. It had took her awhile to get over him but it was true what she had said. She was top for most of her auror training classes due to her pure determination. Every death eater she was supposed to be taking out she had pretended his face instead of the white mask they wear. It proved to be quite a good method and it pulled her through all of her exams.

She sat for five minutes just trying to get used to the idea that he was back. She knew that if she wanted to maintain her friendship with Sirius then she was going to have to learn how to put up with him. She wasn't going to let him wind her up or let herself think about what they used to have.

There was someone banging at her door. They had been for the last few minutes. Lily had been so zoned out that she hadn't realised.

"Excuse me but would you like to hurry up?" a woman's voice shouted through the cubical door.

Lily stood up and opened it, smiling,

"I'm so sorry -oh it's you. In that case piss off!" Lily made to turn around.

"Oh no you don't you little cow. I have been banging on that door for the last five minutes and I need." the woman grabbed the Lily's shoulder and hauled her out of the cubical.

She pushed past Lily but didn't make it in the cubical.

"Don't call me a cow you fucking bitch." She made the woman halt.

"look I had enough of you and your horrid friends at the Quidditch game so run along and stop bothering me!" as she whipped around her blonde hair brushed across Lily's face.

"Don't call my mates horrid you stuck up witch!" Lily said harshly.

"I'll call you're mates whatever I like you cow. Does the barmaid always let underage witches into her pub or do you pay her commission off what you make in the toilets you little whore"

SMACK!

Letting go of all her emotions that had awoken since discovering the return of James. Lily's fist made contact with the woman's face. She heard her nose crunch and blood splattered her knuckles.

"No, I get a drink every time I escort a whore from the pub. So, let's go Blondie."

Lily grabbed her hair and dragged her from the toilets into the pub.

A few people look appalled at Lily who still had her by the hair. But Lily didn't care.

As she neared her table, which was by the door, Amelie caught sight of her and laughed. She nudged Sirius who caught sigh of Lily and joined in laughing.

"Lils I hope you weren't jumping about like a baboon and talking filthy in the toilets, you know how we feel about that!" Sirius called to her.

Lily just flashed him a smile, "No, No that's what this fool was doing. Be back in a sec, got to deal with this hoodlum."

James, whose back had been facing Lily turned around, his mouth fell in shock.

He jumped to his feet. "Lily! what the fuck do you think you're doing? Let Claudia Go!"

**A/N - Hehe left it on a cliffy … hope you enjoyed it. Please Review :D**

**Also I know James was a chaser but for the sake of this story he was a seeker.**

**Now go click review :D**


	4. the morning after an eventful night

**The League **

**Chapter Four - The morning after an Eventful Night**

**Disclaimer - One name - J.K Rowling **

A bright light filled the room. Lily groaned and quickly pulled the covers over her head.

"Rise and shine Lils" Amelie said happily to her best friend.

"Piss off!"

Amelie grabbed the end of her duvet and yanked them off the bed. Lily curled herself into a ball and put her head under the pillow.

"Noooo! Give them back!"

Amelie laughed and flung the duvet back on top of Lily ,

"Got a Hangover have we? Ha-ha no doubt, I believe you drank the whole of Hogsmede last night Lils."

Lily sat up and groaned, "I don't think I have ever been that drunk in my life! Why are you so chirpy? If I remember correctly you were probably about as drunk as I was"

"Ah you see that's where a nice little cup of hangover potion comes into the equation" She flashed Lily a nice big smile.

"Why didn't you make me one?"

"It should just be coming to the boil as we speak. Soooo what do you remember of last night?"

"Oh no" Lily looked at the grin on her friend's face and knew it wasn't good

"Did I do anything bad?"

Amelie Laughed

"Well if you consider dancing on tables, shouting at people, flirting with numerous guys, then punching and trying to kick James Potters fiancé out of the pub bad ... then yes you most certainly did."

Lily had now shrank back down beneath her covers "I did do that didn't I ...oh I'm a loser!"

"A great big one but at least **you** did bring anyone home with you."

Lily popped her head out of the covers, her right eyebrow raised in curiosity .

"Lets just say if I ever have to go to a Quidditch match again it won't be with Sirius Black"

Amelie turned and left before Lily could say anything.

Lily retreated below the covers.

She remembered dancing on the table, but she had only been slightly drunk then. She also remembered flirting with a few guys, one she remembered had been in the same year only in Ravenclaw. She remembered shouting at some woman at the match, she had also been shouting at her in the pub.

Lily winced at the memory. She remembered punching her and dragging her through the crowded pub.

She squeezed her eyes tight ... James Potter was back from France. The woman she had argued with and punched was his fiancé.

James had shouted at her ... a lot. They went outside and argued. She could hear James' words ringing in her ears still.

**Flashback - **

"We're not in high school anymore Lily. You can't just beat up girls who I go out with."

"Still a big headed arse then... I have never, before now that is, Beat someone up because you were going out with her. I believe if you rake through that tiny brain of yours that was more your type of thing to do. Plus, I didn't even know she was your fiancé. I just thought she was a stuck up bitch - "

"Watch it Evans -"

"Evans? Ha! Who is in high school now?"

"Grow up. There was no need for you to attack Claudia. She done nothing wrong -"

"Done nothing wrong my saggy pants! How do you know she done nothing wrong? Don't tell me you have taking a liking to creeping about in ladies toilets coz' that could get you in serious trouble -"

"I'm not going to talk to you when you are this drunk; just don't talk to Claudia like that ever again."

"No James! Don't come marching back here after two years and tell me what to do! You are not my friend, nor are you my acquaintance and you are definitely not my boyfriend so you can fuck off and stop telling me what to do. If someone is going to treat me like in a piece of shit and say nasty things about my friends I'll speak to them however I like and you of all people are not going to tell me not to! So why don't you fuck off back to France where you were oh so happy playing Quidditch and leave me the fuck alone."

She spun around to face the group of her friends; Amelie had her coat and bag slung over her arm. Lily was now aware that she had been crying, but she was too drunk to care. James just stood there, looking as if she had smacked him across the face.

Amelie made to hug Lily but she shrugged her off.

"I'm fine Ame. I just need another drink."

"Are you sure - "

"Yes Sirius I'm bloody sure!"

"Just asking"

"Just telling"

They all went back to the table and continued to drink. James did not join the group at the table for the rest of the night, but he and Claudia sat not far, at a table with people who Lily did not know.

**End of Flashback ---- **

"Okay Lady Lily the potion is ready and waiting. So, sit up and let's sort out this bad boy hangover."

"Thanks Amelie, don't know what I would do without you!" She took the mug in her hands and took a small sip from it.

"You would have had to get up and make it yourself like I did. However, I figured that your needs may be greater than mine as you drank more."

"Oh I believe they are but anyway onto a better subject. You brought Sirius back?"

"Well he came back to help me carry you, then we sort of ... you know got talking, then kissing then ... You know."

She was now a bright shade of red.

"Oh I can't wait to wind him up about this. I cannot believe you slept with him! I thought he was too much of a player?"

"Yeah well opinions change don't they? I was also drunk may I remind you"

"Yes, well ... What are you getting up to this fine Sunday?" Lily drained her mug and set it on top of a pile of witch weekly magazines.

"Not much. I need to go and buy some more supplies then write an article that is due for Tuesday. You can come with me if you want?"

"Yeah sure I'll just jump in the shower, then we can head off. There is a new defence book out I want to buy so I can get that when we are there."

"I'm going to send a quick owl to Jess while you're in the shower. She will be wondering how you are. I'll ask her if she wants to meet for lunch as well."

"Righty, I'll see you in a bit."

Three men sat around a small table in the living room of a small flat each had a cup of tea in front of them and were deep in conversation.

"Yeah mate I can see where you're coming from, but I can also see where Lily is coming from and in all fairness you did leave out of the blue. I, myself was pissed off since you didn't really give us that much of an explanation. You just got up and left."

Sirius picked up his mug and took a long drink,

"You also didn't even warn us that you were coming back. Not that it isn't good to have you back, It's great. Nevertheless, we're your mates. Lily was you girlfriend. You broke her heart when you left, the last time she saw you, you were breaking up with her. Now here you are after two years of no contact with a fiancé and a fantastic career. You must understand how she is feeling."

Remus glared at James waiting for his response.

"Yeah I sort of understand how she must feel. But in all fairness, she has had two years to get over me. I didn't want to break it off with her but it just wasn't going to work with me in France and Lily here. You guys do have to understand that. We wanted different things from life, our paths were going separate ways and I just didn't feel the same as I used to about her" He looked sheepish and slightly stressed.

Sirius let out a sharp laugh

"Going separate ways? Didn't feel the same about her? What the hell. That is a load of shit! You had already turned that position down three times, so you could be with her. Two days before you broke up with her I vaguely remember you looking at rings with me, So what changed your mind so quickly? It just seemed odd to us that you finally got the girl you had been chasing since you first saw her and you gave her up for a "Stupid quidditch team in frog's leg land" I believe were your exact words on the subject."

Sirius looked furious James just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"You wouldn't understand - "

"Try us? We're your best mates. We're supposed to be the people who know you the best. But, I'm not so sure since you left. The James I knew would have never done that to Lily and would have never left without giving his friends an explanation." Sirius stood anger evident in his grey eyes.

"That's what you don't understand. There are things that you can't tell anyone no matter how much you love or care for them! I am sorry I left without saying a proper goodbye to you and Remus and Peter but it was difficult and I couldn't. If I could have stayed here with Lily I would have, but I just couldn't Sirius."

James was now on his feet facing Sirius.

"Difficult? I don't see what was so difficult! You were leaving to go to France and play a stupid game. You are such a hypocrite. I thought one of the main reasons that you WEREN'T going to France was Voldemort. You told me, all of us that you wanted to stay here and fight. But no! The first sniff of an international Quidditch team and you fuck off! Leaving behind everything and everyone, you promised to fight for!"

"That's not fair Sirius! It wasn't an easy decision for me to make. I didn't just think 'oh fuck it I'm going to France, fuck voldemort and fuck the rest of them.' I left behind my home, my friends and someone I loved - I gave up everything and you will never understand how hard that was for me to do. I regret it in many ways but what's done is done. You'll just need to accept that. A lot of good came from me being in France, Sirius and I'm not just talking about Quidditch! Voldemort isn't just killing in Britain Sirius and you know that! I've lost friends in France as well! I am aware that he is becoming stronger every day. I've been trying to come back to England since the murder of the McKinnon's but it wasn't as simple as snapping my fingers and quitting. I had a contract, which thankfully expired. I'm back now and will be for a very long time!"

Sirius sat back down in silence, unsure of what to say but James interrupted his thought

"Well I'll talk to you later. I have to go and meet Claudia. Bye Moony, Padfoot."

"Bye Prongs" Remus said quietly as James picked up his coat and left.

Sirius just sat there in silence for a good ten minutes. He sat up straight and took a sip from his cup.

"Well that was interesting" he said dryly.

Remus smiled "yes and informative"

"Well not to informative but it's definitely answered some of my questions. He'll tell us soon I'm sure."

"I wouldn't count on it Sirius. If we are right in thinking that Dumbledore sent him to France there isn't a hope in hell he will open his gob!"

**A/N - Read and Review Please. I know it's a bit short and boring but with college and me being ill it hasn't opened up many time slots….**

**:D hope you liked it **


	5. A meeting and a mission

**Disclaimer - j.k Rowling everyone … say it with me now - j.K Rowling! **

**A/N - hello everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me ages to update but I've been super busy and also had a little bit of writers block… But it's all good now :D I'll have plenty of time to write! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! This chapter is just a filler, sort-of … I know what I'm going to do with this story. It's just hard writing it down haha. The grammar and spelling might be a bit crap so I am apologizing in advance! **

**Lily's thoughts are in italic and James' are in bold italic. **

**Read and Review chaps! Would make my jolly!**

**The League chapter Five - A meeting and a mission**

"My office Evans, ten minutes." Lily looked up from her desk to see the back of Moody marching along the corridor. She sighed and shut the file she had been reading and stood up.

It was Monday morning and Lily felt as though she had been hit with a beater's bat. Moody shouting at her was the last thing she needed today. She hurried along to the coffee machine hoping this would help her face him. She had just finished pouring it when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but it's been acting up - oh it's you. Not looking too good this morning Sirius dear." Sirius' hair looked like it hadn't been brushed. His grey eyes had bags under them and the stench of Alcohol filled the air.

"Your needs are greater than mine here I'll get myself another one." She handed him her coffee and turned to get herself one.

"Thanks Lils. I just got in, over slept. Thank Merlin I came in though. Just as I entered the office who came striding in behind me? Moody. Ugh I can't be bothered with him shouting at me." Sirius was leaning against the wall.

"I take it you had a late night?"

"early morning more like. Me and the guys went a bit wild in the cauldron last night. I really need to learn to not drink." He smiled weakly at her.

"You? not drink? ha yeah right then. That will happen the day I see Voldemort come prancing along the corridor in a tutu and announcing he was a bad boy! Come on you alcoholic, I'm heading to see Moody as well and we are very nearly late."

Sirius chuckled "Oh no! You don't think he knows about our secret love for one another and is going to tell us that it must end?"

"Never! I shall hex him and we will run away together to Spain where we will elope and raise our seven children." Sirius stopped walking.

"Lily we agreed that if anyone found out it was China we would go to" he said seriously.

"silly me, so it was. Well then China here we come." she laughed and proceeded along the corridor. Sirius in tow.

She knocked loudly on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" Moody's rough voice shouted.

"You can't make me!" Sirius whispered into Lily's ear as she opened the door. She turned and grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him in behind her.

"Morning sir" she said happily. But Moody was not alone. James Potter sat across the desk, smiling up at them both. The smile slid form Lily's face, she changed her mind. Moody shouting at her wasn't the last thing she needed today, James was.

"Take a seat and we'll get to business" Moody motioned to two unoccupied chairs next to James.

As Lily sat down she gave Sirius a look which clearly said ' did you know he was here?'

Sirius shook his head and shrugged. She then focused all her attention to Moody.

"Right well you all know one another so I'll get straight to the point. We have been given reason to suspect that Kyle Murray is in league with Voldemort."

He handed them a folder each,

"That is all the information we have on Murray at the moment. We have no real evidence to support the claims made against him so I can't open a case. On Friday evening James here became a member of the order of the phoenix. This is a classified case, you three, myself and Dumbledore are the only ones who know about it. You know the drill when it comes to work for the order."

Lily opened the file and scanned over it quickly. The handsome smiling face stared up at her. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He definitely didn't look like a death eater.

"As you know he plays as a chaser for Puddlemere United, so we should have no problem with getting close to him as James works with him. There is a brief in each of your files explaining what part you'll play in the mission. Potter you'll make friends with him. Invite him to dinner, out for a drink, take him dancing for all I care just get him to like and trust you. Then of course Black will get introduce to him as Potters best friend. Black you try and get close as well, but he might be hesitant as he knows you disowned your family roots. Where as he might suggest Potter joins voldemort but won't ask you for obvious reasons. Then finally you come into the picture Evans. I know you aren't going to like it but tough! You have got to make him like you and when I say like i mean in a completely different way that I've told these two. Make him Love you. A man will tell a friend his secrets but will tell someone he loves his hopes, dreams and **deepest** secrets. There is an order meeting tomorrow night as you all ready know. Read over the file and discuss it between yourselves after the meeting. As soon as you have a plan put it into action."

James, Lily and Sirius nodded.

"You all understand what you have got to do?"

"Yes sir." they all said at the same time."

"Well get going then. Thanks Potter for coming in."

The three stood up and made to leave.

"I want a quick word Evans" Moody said.

Sirius looked at Lily quickly "we'll be in my office. Come and see us when you're done"

Lily just nodded.

The door shut over and she took her seat.

"Look Evans I know there is a history between you and Potter. I know it must be awkward but there is very few people I trust. You don't know who will go running off and tell voldemort. Dumbledore and I both think that you three were the best choice not only do you all work well together but it's believable. It would be pretty fishy sending two known auror's in to try and make friends with Murray. I'm sure you see how this is a well laid plan. You three were friends in school and still are."

Lily swallowed hard before talking, "It'll be fine sir. Yes there is a history between Potter and myself but I can over look that for something as important as this. It will be awkward but I'm sure we will manage just fine." she smiled weakly at him.

"Good stuff Evans. Now off ye go." he growled.

"Bye" she said quickly and left.

Lily rushed along to her office and slammed the door shut behind her. She sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands.

_Great_ she thought. _First he comes back then I find out he's engaged and now I have to work with him. Great! _

She took deep breaths. She could do this, she knew she could. She just wouldn't let herself talk to him unless it was about the mission or part of it. She stood up and tightened her pony tail. _It will be easy, you used to do it in seventh year at head meetings before you dated him. Just don't get friendly this time! _she told herself firmly as she approached Sirius' office.

The door was open and Sirius was sitting behind his desk with his feet on the table. James sat opposite, feet on the desk as well.

Sirius smiled as she entered "Our secret is still safe ... shame though. I was starting to look forward to China."

Lily laughed and took a book from his table and set it down on the floor and with a flick of her wand it transformed into a comfy looking dark brown arm chair.

"Yeah same. We could always just go anyway?" she raised her eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"And leave James to have all the fun with Murray? Never!"

Lily laughed "suit yourself Mr. Black I shall find myself another lover, perhaps Remus will take my offer up."

Sirius took his feet off the table and looked shocked, "you would take off with my best friend and leave me here alone. You could just forget all the good times we've had together... think about the children!"

James looked extremely confused and slightly worried.

_**Do Padfoot and Lily have something going on?**_ James thought, _**No, Padfoot wouldn't do that to me**_. He smiled as he reassured himself.

"Damn the children and damn you Black! You have no right to talk about taking off with best friends when you slept with mines!" she said grinning.

Sirius' smile widened "told you about that did she?"

Lily was laughing hard now. "she sure as hell did. said you were awful!" Sirius' smile faded and Sirius jumped up

"I AM **NOT** AWFUL! I have slept with a good few women and NEVER have they said I was awful! Tell her James! I'm not awful am I?!" he shouted.

James laughed "You've always been the perfect lover for me Padfoot" James winked at him.

"there see I told you - ewww get out Prongs! I'm not like that. Lily I'm not like that, you know that! I'll show you I'm not like that!"

"Oh no you won't" James said seriously

Lily shot him a look that could kill.

_Keep your trap shut Evans! Don't let him know you care. _

"I believe you Sirius, don't worry! Now I believe we have some important matters to discuss."

Sirius sat back down "Yeah, I would never have had him down as a death eater. I met him in the broomsticks after a game last year, he bought me a drink, he seemed alright to me. But you can never tell these days can you?"

"No you can't. He doesn't seem like an evil git but I'm sure we will know pretty soon." James said as he sat up straighter.

Lily nodded "I've not read the report yet. I'm planning on doing that this evening and we can discuss it tomorrow night. When is your next practice James?" she enquired.

"Tonight actually. I'll read it before I go."

"Good. I suggest you start talking a bit more to him tonight. Subtly though. Don't focus all of your attention on him, talk to others." Lily said.

James nodded "will do. I was going to suggest that I ask him out for a drink after practice?"

"Is it you he is supposed to be falling for or Lily? That's a bit too far mate. Wait until you've built up a good rapport with him then ask him out for a drink. Anyway we can discuss this all tomorrow but I'm starving, it's nearly lunch time and if I'm quick Moony will just be starting to make his so he can make me something."

"Shit" James stood up quickly "I'm suppose to be meeting Claudia for lunch and she will kill me if I'm late again. I'll see you guys tomorrow night Bye" he quickly left without a glance back.

Lily felt herself relax after he had gone.

"Are you going to be okay with this Lils?"

She just gently shrugged "Don't have a choice do i? I'll just have to learn to live with it. I'm more concerned on how the hell I'm going to get some quidditch superstar to fall in love with me?!" she ran her hand through her hair.

They were outside Lily's office now. "Pfft I have no worries about that. He would be a fool not to. You want to come for lunch?"

"Nah I'm going to hunt down Amelie. She is probably in some cafe in Diagon alley. She said something about an article she has to finish."

He smiled and leaned over and softly kissed her on the forehead. "okay Lils. I'll see you tomorrow then. Ciao"

"Bye"

She hurried into her office and grabbed her bag and jacket and headed for the apparation ports.

Lily walked down Diagon alley with a spring in her step, she had no idea why, but she suddenly felt extremely happy. She had been in two cafe's with no luck, so decided to get some shopping whilst here. She had bought herself a new book and two new quills. Lily stopped and smiled to herself, why hadn't she thought of going there first?

She shook her head and headed for a small cafe on the corner of the street. 'The snack shack' was Lily and Amelie's favourite cafe where the went when they had gossip or were too hung over to cook for themselves.

As lily walked in a little bell rang. It wasn't a big cafe and that's why she liked it. Lily felt at home in here. It had character and a good atmosphere. A fire was burning in the grit on the right wall. Little portraits and paintings hung on the walls. A small podgy woman with brown hair sat behind the counter looked around and smiled warmly at Lily.

She was about to greet Lily but stopped when lily held her finger to her lip. Amelie was sitting at their table by the fire, parchment covered the table apart from a cup of coffee. Lily stood behind her, trying not to laugh she withdrew her wand and held it to her throat and whispered a spell quietly.

"Excuse me Miss but it seems that there is toilet roll hanging out the back of your trousers!" the deep voice of a man came from Lily's lips instead of her own.

Amelie's hand quickly dropped the quill and felt the back of her trousers for the toilet roll. Lily was doubled over laughing.

Amelie smiled "You loser! I actually thought I had toilet roll sticking outta' my trousers." Lily took a seat still laughing.

"Was funny though" she said with her man voice.

Amelie laughed "take that stupid voice off I can't look at you properly."

"I think I suite it, though I have a sudden urge to go out and wrestle bears, chew tobacco and spit a lot - Be a real man! Grrr"

Amelie began tidying up her sheets of parchment "You're manly enough the way you are Lils. Why are you not at work?"

Lily took of the spell before she spoke again "I declared my undying love for Moody as I couldn't hold it in any longer and he fired me!" she said sadly.

"Really?" Amelie asked.

"Nah. Got away early so I can do a bit of re-search. So, I thought we could have lunch."

"Is it really Lunch time already?" Amelie turned and looked at the clock. "Time passes when your having fun" she said dryly.

Just then the podgy woman came over carrying a tray with two glasses on it.

"Two pumpkin juices as usual dears. What will you be having today? She smiled and tucked the tray under her arm.

"I fancy a bowl of soup and a chicken salad sandwich please Agnes." Amelie said without looking at the menu.

"I'll have the same please. How are you?" Lily asked the woman.

"Oh I'm fine as usual dear. Frank's not been too well though. We had to take him to st. Mungo's yesterday and get him checked out. Silly old codger caught that bat-belly bug, I think he got it at the game on Saturday. Came in drunk as a troll singing bloody songs and spouting poetry. Stupid old fool." she muttered lightly.

The bell above the door tingled softly "Well I'll go and put your order in dears. If you need anything else give me a shout."

"Will do" Lily laughed lightly. "I saw Frank after the match, he was in the broomsticks. If you thought I was drunk you should have seen him. Mumbling about hippogriffs and Merlin."

"James Potter is that really you!" Agnes shrieked.

Lily turned around and seen James and Claudia sitting at a table by the window not to far from them.

"Great, why is it everywhere I am today he's there?!" lily said to Amelie.

"What do you mean?" Amelie looked over to the couple and Agnes. James was laughing at something she had said.

"Well he was at my work today, now he is here and he joined the 'order'" Lily mouthed the last words.

"Really. That will be an interesting meeting tomorrow night then."

"no it will just be like every other meeting! Anyway I've had enough of James potter let's talk about other things such as the weather, China ... anything! I just want to act like I don't know him."

"Lily's here too dear, just over there with Amelie. She didn't mention you were back. Lily!" Agnes called out.

James tried to stop her but it was too late. Amelie laughed "I think that will be unavoidable I'm afraid."

Lily groaned and turned around smiling, "Yes?"

Claudia was scowling at them. James looked apologetic and uncomfortable. Agnes looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Look whose back Lily!" She said smiling like the Cheshire cat. "It's James"

Lily sighed and in a false cheery voice ...

"Hello James, welcome back to Britain. I'm afraid I'm about to eat my lunch and catch up with an old friend. So, I can't come and have a chat. But I hope you are well and enjoying the British weather. Have a nice day!"

The smile faded as she turned around. Amelie had her head on the table and was shaking with laughter.

"What? I was being friendly. What does she expect me to do? jump up, rush over, embrace him and say "Oh James I'm so glad you are back. It's okay that you promised me the world then broke my heart and moved to France. I forgive you my love. Now come with me at once and we can get married and make up for the last two years!?" I bloody think not!"

Amelie had lifted her head and was looking at Lily in shock and amusement. She looked past Lily and burst out laughing. Lily could feel them looking at her. She had forgotten that they could hear her because of the small space they were in. "Shit" she whispered.

Lily smiled and turned around slowly.

Claudia was now looking like she may kill Lily. James looked dumb founded and Agnes looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. Not having a great day. Didn't mean to sound horrible. Agnes I'm sorry I was rude, I ..."

"Table four" a woman's voice said loudly.

"I'll just go and get that dear. Agnes said softly and quickly went to the kitchen.

Lily smiled then turned to Amelie who was still laughing "Oh give it a rest at least I didn't shag Sirius black!"

Amelie stopped laughing and looked at her friend. Agnes appeared at the table.

"There you go. Lily I'm sorry dear I forgot what happened between you and James." she said quietly.

"No it's fine Agnes." lily smiled.

"alright dear, if you two need anything just -"

"Give you a shout" Lily and Amelie said at the same time. They turned and faced each other and burst out laughing.

Agnes left them and returned to James' table.

'I hope you're enjoying the British weather?" Jeeze Lily you should apply for a job as a welcome witch!" she snorted as she took a sip of her soup.

"I would rather joint the ranks of voldemort than sit behind a desk smiling and pretending to be happy all day!" she looked disgusted at the thought.

The pair chatted away about everything and everything. They had finished their launch a good fifteen minutes ago and were now having a coffee. Amelie was half way through telling Lily about this guy she liked at her work called Ethan when a loud shriek came from a table near by -

"Oh my god James, isn't this darling! We could put little Allison in this and it would contrast well with Sara's dress. What do you think?" Claudia said loudly.

"I'm not good at this sort of stuff, you know that. Whatever you want and think it goes then it's fine by me!" James said sweetly.

Lily screwed up her face "Ew can we leave soon please. I'm finished my coffee and I think I'm going to be sick if I am subjected to this any longer"

"your wish is my command" They both stood up and made their way over to Agnes.

"Did you enjoy you lunch?" she asked smiling.

"it was great as usual thanks." lily said and handed over the money.

"What are you girls getting up to the rest of the week then?"

Amelie laughed "well I'm handing in this stupid article today them starting another one. I also plan on getting drunk at some point and I have a date on Friday night."

"Oh who with dear?" Agnes asked.

"Ethan York, he works as a photographer at the prophet. We're just going out for a meal."

Agnes smiled "that sound splendid dear. What about you lily, you got any hot dates?" she enquired.

Lily smiled kindly "Not this week unfortunately. I was suppose to be going out tomorrow night but I'll have to send him an owl and cancel. But he'll understand. I've got too much work to do."

"Was it with that Luke Harris again?" she smiled knowingly.

"As a matter of fact it was." Lily couldn't help but smile.

"he's a nice boy. Are you officially dating him now?"

"Well neither one of us are seeing anyone else so I suppose we are but with our work it's hard to see each other." lily sighed.

"Ahh yes he works on the department of mysteries doesn't he. Well I hope things go okay with both of your men. I wont keep you any longer."

"Thanks for an excellent lunch. We'll see you soon I'd imagine. Take care. I hope Frank gets better." Lily called out as they reached the door way.

"I will do love. Bye now"

Lily turned to pull the door shut behind her. As she did she caught the expression on James' face and it was one that confused her… a lot!

**A/N - done and dusted. Next chapter should be up in the next week. Hope you liked it. **

**Please review :P **

**TD **

**xx**


	6. The order of the phoenix

**Disclaimer: All recognisable character belong to j.K Rowling. **

**A/N - Just want to say thank you to everyone who read the last chapter but I want to say a huge thank you to all that reviewed! Also sorry for the grammar, I know it's terrible but I have really bad grammar. So if anyone is willing to beta for me just send me a pm :D **

**I am dedicating this chapter to _athemina _because her review put a massive smile on my face after a really bad day :D **

**The League**

**Chapter Six: The Order of the phoenix **

Lily was standing in an overly crowded room. A purple haze of smoke that was billowing out of a grumpy looking man's pipe was wrapping itself around the little groups of people. She looked around the room searching for Amelie but she couldn't spot her. She started making her way through the crowd of people hoping to find her.

"Lily! over here!" Lily spun around to face a beaming Alice Martin.

"Hello Alice, Frank. how are you both?" she smiled at the couple. Alice had been one of her closest friends at Hogwarts and was also a fellow auror. Frank had been one year above both of them but had been dating Alice since their fourth year. They had been engaged since Lily's seventh year but had yet to tie the knot.

"We're great" Alice said quickly. she looked as though she was about to burst. Her pale blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"We have secured a date to get married!" she nearly shouted.

Lily smiled at them "Finally! I was begging to think that you two had forgotten." Lily hugged Alice and Frank.

"Congratulations. When is it set for?"

"Well we didn't want to wait much longer so it's in two weeks time on June 21st. I was hoping you would be one of my bridesmaids?" she asked Lily.

"Of course I will! Oh this is great, everyone needs something like this to cheer them up" she said merrily.

"Yeah well we were talking about it the other night and decided the sooner the better. I mean you never really know when you're going to go these days. sooo . " she finished lamely.

"Who else is ..." But Lily never got to finish her sentence.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the door way at the far end of the dim room. His hand held in the air for silence.

"If you could all please make your way through the meeting room. we will begin."

Lily smiled at her friend "We'll finish this later 'Longbottom'" she smiled and walked through the crowed quickly as she had caught sight of Amelie and Jess.

"Oi" she shouted to them.

Both turned around and smiled "where have you been? we were looking for you" Amelie said as the neared the door.

"Got here a bit later than i though i would, sorry. But I just bumped into Alice and Frank and they have finally set the date for the big day"

"Finally. I've been waiting for that wedding since i was seventeen. It should be a good night. when is it?" Jess asked.

"June 21st. Let's hope it all goes fine though. There are seats over there" Lily pointed to three seats right at the back of the room.

The room was not much bigger than the one they had just came from. A large circular table occupied most of the floor space and a large grandfather clock sat in the left hand corner at the back of the room.

The three women chatted away about the wedding as people were entering and filling up the seats around the table.

Lily noticed that Sirius, Remus, Peter and James had sat straight across from them. She smiled and nodded at them. Jess waved at them as did Amelie.

Lily felt someone sit in the chair next to her.

"Long time, no see" said a rough voice in Lily's ear.

She turned and smiled at the handsome young man who was smiling at her. His chestnut brown hair was choppy and fell over one of his green eyes.

"I saw you like a week ago" she turned to fully face him.

"A week is too long and to top it off you cancelled our next date" the disappointment was evident in every word.

"I'm sorry. It's Order stuff so I had to." she looked apologetic.

"Settle down, Settle down" Mad eye Moody Shouted Roughly to bring the group to silence.

Dumbledore and moody took the last two seats beside each other at the 'head' of the table.

Dumbledore did not sit though. he stood to address the group.

"Welcome everyone. I hope You are all well or as well as one can be during these dreadful times. First of all I would like to introduce a new member to the Order. Mr. James Potter. James has just returned from France and as most of you know is currently the seeker for Puddlemere united quidditch team." At this many gave a shout of support. James smiled and nodded.

"Secondly some good new for our ears. Alice Martin and Frank Longbottom have just announced the date for their long awaited wedding. June 21st I believe. Congratulations"

Alice was beaming as was frank. There was a chorus of congratulations and Frank was getting a hearty pat on the back from Sirius whom he was sat beside.

"I will pass you over to moody who has some information to share with us."

Everyone's attention turned to the rough looking auror. He did not stand but lent forward.

"We have received intelligence that there is an attack planned for this Sunday during the match between Pride of Portree and Falmouth Falcons. As you know I cannot reveal who has informed us. but it is certainly going to happen. All of you will need to be ready to go. With the help from Scott Lorry" Moody indicated to a man in his mid-forties, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"we have got a ticket for each and every single one of you!"

Moody went over the plan and some other movements that had been happening in the ranks of Lord Voldemort. The room was hot as it was filled with so many people. Lily took a sip of her pumpkin juice. They had been in the room for almost an hour now passing information back and forth.

She ran a hand through her loose auburn hair. She wondered whether their mission was going to be put on the table?

"He has been acting weird all week. Pressing me for information and I found him rifling through my files today, just after lunch." Alice was saying.

"Yeah, now that you mention it he has been acting a bit funny" Sirius said, his brown furrowed. "He's been pestering me to go out for a drink with him and he has never really talked to me since I joined the auror department."

Lily had no idea who they were talking about, thankfully James spoke up "Wilson is that block who was our head boy when we were in fifth year right?" he directed to Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah" Sirius nodded.

"Claudia and I seen him heading up Diagon alley yesterday. He was with Malfoy. Not doing a good job if he is undercover, getting seen with Malfoy."

"Well I'm glad you brought it up Alice. I'll get him first thing tomorrow morning. Lily can you make sure that i have some veritaserum by eight tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I still have some left from the last interrogation."

"Good. Well I think that concludes this meeting. Are we all clear on the plans for Sunday?" Moody asked as he stood.

Everyone was nodding or showing some sign that they were clear of the plan. Everyone began to leave the room. Lily stood up to leave.

"What are you doing now? Want to go for a drink or something?" Luke asked as she tucked her chair under the table.

Lily smiled and was about to give her answer but was interjected by James,

"We have business to attend to Evans" he said in a cold voice.

Lily looked at him with a nasty look on her face "I know that" she snapped. People were pushing past her and Luke.

She looked up at him apologetically "I'm sorry but I have some matters to discuss with Sirius and James. I promise I'll owl you when I get back"

Luke gave her a sad smile "Okay Lily, I'll speak to you later" he bent down and gave a soft kiss on the cheek.

A soft red blush began to appear in her cheeks " Yeah, bye" he turned and made for the door. Amelie and Jess had already gone as she had told them prior to the meeting that she had to stay behind.

The last members filtered out of the room, leavening Lily, James and Sirius.

Lily turned to wards them, hands on hips. "I think that was a little rude" she directed to James.

"How was it rude? I was just reminding you that you had a meeting and that you couldn't go off snogging random blokes"

"Snogging random blokes? I was doing no such thing. And I knew we had a meeting!" she shouted at him.

Sirius had his head in his hands.

"Well it didn't look like you knew you had a meeting, looked like you were getting ready to go off gallivanting with Mr. Iamsoawesome!" he said pointing at the closed door.

"Off gallivanting? I was about to tell him I couldn't go out and you shouldn't have been listening in you twat!" her face was now red in anger.

James was about to retort but Sirius stood up " STOP IT! both of you stop it!" he shouted. Both of them looked at him in anger.

"This is getting us no where. You are like a couple of school children. James shut up and leave Lily alone, you have no right to interfere with her life or conversations. Lily just... just stop!"

Lily sat in the chair and crossed her arms, with a from on her face. James was sitting just the same.

"Good" Sirius said. "Merlin, after almost nine years you would have though you two would have given it a rest!" he muttered almost to himself.

James looked offended "She's the one that start's it"

Lily had a desirable urge to kick James under the table but thought better of it.

"I don't care just shut up and lets get this over with." Sirius looked annoyed as he pulled out the file he had regarding Kyle Murray out of his cloak.

"Well I read over this and it isn't exactly the file of a suspected death eater." Sirius said.

Lily who had calmed down opened her file "I know, he seems like a normal wizard. Grew up in Edinburgh, Scotland. Lived with his mum, dad and two older sisters - All magical. Went to a muggle primary school, had muggle friends. Then came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Made friends with the other boy's in his year. None of those boy's are or have been suspected Death eaters and neither have any of his ex-girlfriends. Was a member of the quidditch team from fourth year. made captain in his sixth also was a member of the charms team and gobstones club. Made prefect and head boy. Left Hogwarts with offers for three teams but accepted Puddlemere as he has been a supporter since he was young." Lily stopped flicking through the file and looked up at the two men.

"Nothing what so ever to suspect him to be in league with Voldemort what so ever." she said as she sat back in her chair.

"Well there wouldn't be, would there, that's why we have to find out more information on him. Build up a case. He is obviously been very careful about what he does in his spare time. He seemed nice enough at practise last night." James said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well I didn't just concentrate on him, I mingled. But I sat next to him for the prep talk, Made a few jokes under breath, you know just stupid stuff. Then afterwards when we were all in the changing rooms and we got talking about stupid stuff you know. He was asking me more questions than I asked him, but I didn't give to much away. Just asked him if he had went to Hogwarts, what house etc. I know all that of course but I didn't want to jump in with suspicious questions. He was asking if I was glad to be back in Britain, How was France, what do I make of the team. Just normal questions. Then we left. Sorry I got nothing useful." he shrugged.

Lily grinned "You may not have gotten any information but you're building the foundations of a friendship that will lead to information; well hopefully."

"So know we need a plan. I think the basic one moody gave us is good enough" Sirius said. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes.

"This is a step by step plan of action, obviously there will be some improvisation on the steps but that's fine as long as we have a time limit. With this plan we should have him in one month or two"

Lily took Sirius' step by step plan and scanned over it. She laughed "Sirius he isn't going to fall deeply madly in love with me in one to two months, not enough to tell me that he is a death eater and he is out slaughtering innocent people nor is it long enough for James to build a secure enough friendship with him."

James had taken it from Lily and was looking over it, he burst out laughing. Both Sirius and Lily stopped talking and looked at James, he continued reading until he noticed that they were both sitting in silence looking at him.

"Oh" he said grinning " well I like the idea of the steps but not the actual steps themselves."

Lily and Sirius looked at him in confusing. James smiled and cleared his throat and read from the parchment in a almost posh voice,

"_Step Five, Week five: James invites Murray out for a drink with myself and the lads, perhaps the quidditch team themselves. we 'bump' into Lily and friends. They join us. Lily flirts with Murray and then charms him back to her flat where she makes him 'love' her." _

Lily looked disgusted and Sirius looked confused. "what?" he asked

"You think that he will see her in the pub fall in love and that's that?" James asked

"You think I'm going to sleep with him?" Lily looked even more disgusted.

Sirius looked at them both "Well how else is she going to make him love her?" completely ignoring Lily's protests.

James rolled up the parchment and smacked Sirius over the head " there is more to love than sex you fool!"

Sirius was leaning away from James now "I think you may be the first _man_ to say that"

James leaned over and hit him repeatedly with the parchment. Sirius was now covering his head with his arms.

"stop it. Stop it you four eyed freak, you're messing my hair." James stopped and looked at him amused.

"You sure you aren't gay?" he smiled.

Lily laughed, Sirius shot her an evil look. "I'm bloody well not. Anyway what do you two suppose we do then?"

"Well obviously the step by step idea is good, but just not your steps. We should make some steps, but not put a time limit on them. Just let them run their course."

James nodded " I agree. so what should come first?"

"Well first you have to become his friend. Don't ask him out for a drink let him ask you. Perhaps get the whole team out for drinks after a match or a practise. Then wait a couple of weeks till you ask him out with your friends or 'bump' into them in the broomsticks and ask them to join you. Then after we have done that we will talk about the next step. okay?" she looked from one man to the other.

Sirius smiled " yeah sounds great. So now we have step one can I go now? Want to get to the pub before all the pretty girls are gone."

"Yes, off you go" Lily smiled.

"Are you two coming?" He asked them both as he tucked in his chair.

"No sorry, I just want to go to my bed. I've been thinking of it all day. Big, comfy and square" she had a far off look on her face and a smile, "perhaps another time"

"James?"

"Nah mate. I'm the exact same boat as Lily, just want to sleep. But I'll come out tomorrow or something."

"Losers. Well I'm away, try not to have to much fun without me" he smiled and left.

James stretched and smiled " Well now that he is out of the way, I've got practise tomorrow afternoon so I'll just continue being a nice friendly team mate." He stood up and slowly made for the door as did Lily.

"Yep and hope he is a nice friendly team mate who wants more friends. Just a thought though, perhaps us all going out to the pub together isn't such a bad idea. I mean he has to think that we all are good friends doesn't he? and if he asks around or gets any information on you he will figure out that we aren't" she said slowly.

James looked slightly hurt "Aren't we?"

Lily gave a slight laugh "Come on James, we were arguing like hell earlier. I wouldn't owl you for advice, I wouldn't tell you my secrets, I wouldn't go out to the pub alone with you and you wouldn't do those things to me!"

They both stopped and stood in front of the door.

James nodded sadly. "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"What for breaking my heart and pissing off to France for two years or that we aren't friends?" she asked in almost forceful tone.

He looked up from the floor and looked straight in her emerald green eyes,

"both" he said in an almost whispered.

For what seemed like forever they just stood there and stared at each other.

Lily was looking into those big brown eyes she use to love so much. They were filled with apologies, regret and something else Lily couldn't put her finger on.

She could feel his breath on her face and her heart get faster. He slowly began to lower his head still looking into her eyes.

_What are you doing you idiot, he broke your heart, move it Evans! _

Lily stepped back and scowled at him. "a bit late for apologies" She grabbed the door handle and marched out of the room, without looking back.

**TDTDTDTDTDTDTD**

**A/N - Review … go on you know you all want to! **


	7. And so it Begins

****

Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to J.K Rowling!

A/N - I'm Back!! Sorry it has taken me forever to update but had tonnes of thrilling essays to write for college! **Thank You **to everyone who read, reviewed and added this story to their favourites. Took me ages to write this chapter … mainly because my other half (a.k.a my bestest pally) and I weren't on speaking terms for a while and she was my muse. I always got more written with her around. So I turned to my second muse - wine!!

I shall leave you know… Go forth and read !

****

The League

Chapter Seven - And so it begins

"I mean what does he think he's playing at? He's engaged for crying out loud and he was going to kiss me. ME, you know the woman he left to go off and frolic in France!" Lily slammed her bottle of beer on the table.

It was Friday night. Lily, Amelie and Jess were sat in a cosy corner booth in The Three Broomsticks and had been since mid-afternoon. All three women were drunk, in fact they were drunker than drunk! For the first half of the day Lily managed to only bring up the 'almost kiss' once and that was when she had told Jess about it. But since the alcohol had hit her she kept on bringing it every now and again.

Jess nodded in a knowing fashion, her eyes dropping, showing her drunk state, "What an arse! He can't honestly think you are still hung up on him? There is obviously going to be feelings, I mean you guys were like ... made for each other, but he fucked off! He can't come marching back in and try to kiss you! I propose we kill him!" she smiled and raised her bottle.

Amelie shook her head with a disappointed frown,

"Can't" she said simply.

Lily and Jess lowered their glasses, both looking slightly crestfallen,

"How can we not? Just on simple AK and he is as dead as Merlin himself!" Jess said cheerfully.

Amelie sighed "I know that, but the auror's are good and he isn't exactly someone who won't be missed. What I'm saying is I'd rather him alive and trying to cop a feel at Lils than spending the rest of my days in Azkaban for the git!"

Lily and Jess nodded in agreement ,

"Ah Well said!" Jess said.

Lily Screwed up her face "He is still a dick though!" She Slumped forward onto the table and looked into her empty bottle.

"I want another drink... fast" She said unhappily.

"Yeah get us another one when you're at the bar dear." Amelie told Lily as she stood up.

"Your wish is my command" Lily said as she stood up and started to make her way towards the bar.

The Tree Broomsticks was crowded as it normally was on a Friday night. Lily passed by many little tables filled with people she knew and didn't , she nodded to those she knew. Finally she was at the bar.

"Three brewskies' please Rosie" she shouted when the busty blonde got to her. Rosie nodded and set off to get the drinks.

Lily was bopping her head to the music and silently singing along.

"Sing it to me Lils!" someone from beside her shouted. she looked left to see who it was, but she already knew.

Two people were in between Lily and Sirius. She rolled her eye's,

"Oh not you, can't I go anywhere without you stalking me?" she shouted along the bar.

"Fraid' not my dear Lily, that's why it's called stalking! Who you here with?"

"Amelie and Jess, I'm not even going to ask who you're here with since you don't have very many friends!" she laughed.

"Amelie you say. Well I may have to drop by you're table" he flashed her a charming smile, "just to remind your dear friend Amelie what she is missing out on." A bar tender had now brought Sirius four fire whiskeys , he handed him the money and turned to face Lily again.

"For the sake of your man parts, I wouldn't come over!" she laughed.

He gave her a mischievous grin, "My man parts you say? She really that pissed off?"

"Yep." she shouted. Rosemerta had just placed three beers in front of Lily.

She gave her the money and turned to leave, "Later Black" she yelled and disappeared into the crowed

"Later Red!" he shouted over the many heads.

Lily placed the bottles on the table and sat down,

"just a heads up, Black is coming over to 'show you what your missing out on" Lily laughed.

"Well I'll rip his dick off if he does" Amelie said in a disgusted tone.

"That's what I said, so he can't say I didn't warn him. Just seen Amos Diggory on my way back over, not looking too hot." she said as she took a swig.

"Really?" Jess said in surprise, "He was always so good looking, didn't he get married not too long ago?"

"Yeah, It was in the Prophet, got married to Lucy Smith, she work's for Witch Weekly. Rather good column if I say so myself." Amelie stated.

"Rubbish! She was a cow at school and she is no doubt a cow now!" Jess downed her bottle.

Lily laughed, "it's true she totally was. Remember she threatened to hex me if I didn't dump James."

"Did you?" Amelie enquired.

"Of course I bloody well didn't! I hexed the cow right there and then. Don't know what possessed her to think she could get one over on me!" Lily looked around the room, her eye lingered for a second on the very person she didn't want to see.

Jess and Amelie were laughing "You nearly got your badge taken from you for that"

Lily wasn't listening to them anymore. Her gaze was fixed on the very same dark messy haired man who tried to kiss her two days before.

"I hope he choke's on that beer!" lily snarled.

They stopped laughing and looked over to where Lily was staring,

"Oh not him! we're here to have a good night not to be stared at." Amelie said stiffly.

"We'll be stared at wherever we go hunny, coz' we are just to damn beautiful!" Jess laughed.

"Too true. God I hate him. But I hate that bloody Claudia more. Stupid blonde witch!" Lily frowned. James was looking at her from his table, where he sat with the rest of the marunders.

"Ewe he has been staring at me for since I got back!" Lily said. She stared back for a few moments then smiled sweetly at him, slowly raised her hand and made a rude hand gesture.

The smile that had crept onto his face when Lily had smiled finished quickly and was replaced with a quizzical look.

All three women laughed,

"Can we get out of here, please" Lily said as James gave her a sad look.

"Ohh yeah, lets go to Mombi's" Jess nearly squealed.

"I've not been there in ages! What say you Lils?" Amelie's grin was almost too big for her face.

They both looked at Lily. She downed her drink " Lily say's Aye! To Mombi's!

"She is really pissed off at you mate" Sirius said as he watched the red head give his best friend the finger. "What did you do this time?" he enquired.

James shook his head and took a long drink. "Nothing" he mumbled.

Remus laughed, "you must have done something James, she look's as though she may pounce any moment now."

"And he means pouncing in the bad way, not the good one! Peter laughed.

"You two seemed to be getting along fine the other night when I left you. Well apart from you acting like a jerk when she was talking to Harris. What the hell could you have done within the space of like ten minutes?"

James was swirling the remaining fire whisky around in the glass, avoiding looking at his friends.

"A lot" he mumbled again.

"Like what?" Remus asked.

James glanced over at Lily's table. The three women were standing by the table, putting jackets on and getting ready to leave. He watched as they made their way towards the door.

"Come on prongs, whatever you said I'm sure she will forget about it soon." Sirius said, trying to cheer his friend up.

Lily gave a quick glance towards James before she left. He looked back down into his drink and took a deep breath.

"I tried to kiss her" he mumbled.

Sirius spat his drink all over peter. "You done what?" You are joking right? this is some kind of joke?" Sirius said as he was trying to mop up Peter with one hand whilst staring at James in disbelief.

James shook his head like a school boy being told off.

"You idiot!" Remus said sternly.

"You can't do that mate, that's unfair on Lily! We told you.."

"AWw" Peter shrieked. Sirius hadn't been watching what he was doing and had poked peter in the eye.

"Sorry Pete." he put the hanky back in his pocket and continued,

"We told you when you returned that you had to be careful around her. You broke her heart. You didn't see the state you left her in and you sure as hell aren't going to do it to her again! You have a fiancé James, you can't just go and play with her heart! What about Claudia? how would she feel if she found out? Stop confusing her! You either want to be with her or you don't! And I would have thought it was pretty obvious which one you chose when you left!" Sirius almost shouted at him.

"I know I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but i did. I don't want to confuse or hurt her again mate. I swear. It's just... every time I see her I remember how much I loved her. All the good times we had. I've got no self control around her. I know it's not fair on her and I will apologize as soon as I can . You guy's are right, I do have Claudia, but I'll never forget Lily!" James looking at his three friends.

"Well you better start trying to James. If you don't start forgetting about her, you can never truly love Claudia and You'll continue to hurt Lily. It took her so long to get over you. She is still fragile and you will end up hurting her. Now enough of this, We can talk about this at more suitable time. We're out for a good time not to argue. Sirius Wipe that frown off your face, James cheer up and Peter go get another round!" Remus said sternly.

The loud thump of the music coursed through her as she danced to the beat. Forgetting where she was. Forgetting the threat that her world was

under and most of all forgetting about James Potter.

"You want another beer Lils" Amelie shouted over the music. Lily opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Make it a fire whiskey this time! I'm going to the loo I'll get you back her in five" she shouted into Amelie's ear. She nodded and stumbled off to the bar.

Lily weaved her way through the crowed, dancing as she went. She couldn't remember the last time she went out and had a good night.

Just as she reached the steps that lead to the toilets she spotted Jess and some guy she didn't know, eating the face off of each other. She stopped and started laughing. She didn't know why but she found this funny.

Next thing she knew she was lying on the dance floor on her back. Someone had fallen on her.

"Get the hell off me you fucking idiot and help me the fuck up" she screamed. A few people around her had stopped dancing and was laughing. The man who had fallen onto of her was shouting something as he got up, but Lily couldn't hear what he was saying.

He turned around and bent down and picked her up "I'm so sorry, didn't mean to ... Lily"

"Oh jeezo, I should have known it would be you! You know, for a stalker you aren't doing very well! Generally they don't throw themselves at their victims!" she shouted. Over the throb of the music.

"I'm not stalking you! Don't be so big headed love, we came here to have a good time. Not follow you about! And don't pretend you didn't enjoy having me on top of you" he swayed a little on the spot. "Again" he smirked.

"Go screw yourself Potter! And why the hell else did you jump on me then!? I could have broken something!" She screamed.

"I fell over! It's a simple mistake. I didn't think to myself 'oh there she is, time to pounce!' It was a coincidence that I fell into you. I'm sorry I knocked you over, I really didn't mean to and I'm sorry about the other night!" he shouted at her and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't you piece of hippogriff dropping!" she grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

" Sorry isn't going to cover what you done the other night! That was a horrible thing you done to me. What was I suppose to do? I still loved you when you left and you clearly didn't love me James! I've spent the last few years trying to get over you and it just hasn't happened! I've never loved anyone so much and even after you fucked off and left me I still loved you!" Every time she mentioned him she prodded him as in the chest as hard as she could. He showed no sign of pain, so she prodded harder.

" I was… no AM a fool for believing that you ever loved me! When You waltz back into my life I thought I was going to die. Then to top things off you try to Kiss me! Well I'm not interested! You are still the big headed, arrogant, toe-rag that I once knew! You've always cared for yourself more than others! Well apart from the marunders that is…but anyways I'm warning you now, never try that shit on me again as I wont be so nice next time! Don't speak to me unless it's business based! Goodbye!" she spun around whipping him with her hair and walked off into the crowed.

James stood still, unable to speak., he watched her until she came to the bar. He had been told off by Lily Evans … and he liked it! He missed her scolding him and all their little arguments but he would not be trying anything like the other night on her again.

"Well that seemed like a delightful conversation" Remus said, " and if you couldn't tell Prongs I am being sarcastic!" he smiled widely at James.

James scoffed and looked around the dance floor. " where is Padfoot?" he frowned.

Remus laughed and pointed over to a corner of the dance floor " when you and Miss Evans were having your little confrontation it seems that Sirius and Amelie got a little bored and found a way to entertain themselves."

Amelie was sitting astride of Sirius, kissing him passionately, totally oblivious to their surroundings.

James laughed, "trust him. I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" he enquired.

Remus raised a bottle of beer, "no thanks, I'm good! I don't know where Pete went though. He disappeared a while after we got here. I saw him talking to some bird he has been after for months so maybe…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

James smiled, "right, I get you. I'll be back soon".

As James drew nearer the bar he spotted Lily. She was flirting with some brown haired bloke. James felt his blood boil.

**__**

No. She Isn't your girlfriend anymore, jamsey! Stop being a jealous prat and respect her wishes! he told himself.

But he just couldn't stop himself. Despite the fact that she had just told him to basically get fucked and stay away from her, he didn't want her going home with this loser.

"Liiiily!! What's up!? You want a drink love?" he had wrapped his arm around her and smiled down at her.

She smiled back up at him, which surprised him a lot, but he didn't let it show.

"no thanks Jamsey, Kyle here has already ordered me one!" she smiled sweetly at James.

"Oh… " he scanned the car pretending to look for service.

Lily jabbed him in the side and said loudly, "Don't you play with Kyle, James?"

James whipped his head around to look at the brunette, he was faced with his fellow team mate Kyle Murray.

"James fricken Potter! How's it going?" Kyle shouted.

James gulped "Not bad mate, how are you? Hope your gonna be okay for practise tomorrow!" he laughed.

Kyle laughed also, "Ay Ay captain! of course I will be! Do you know this wonderful creature? He asked indicating to Lily.

James looked down a Lily, who gave him an encouraging smile. "Lily? Yep sure do" He wrestled her into a head lock and rubbed her hair. "where would I be without her? Eh Lils?"

"Let me go James!!" she squealed.

He let her go but did not remove his arm from around her,

"Okay love, whatever you say. Anyway... yeah we went to school together, she's one of me bestest mates. Ain't that right Lilykins?" he raised and eyebrow, which caused her to let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately that's true" She said to Kyle, whilst shaking her head. "I figured it would make me look better if I was friends with a retard like James here. Figured it would get me brownie points and show I was a caring person!"

Kyle laughed, but James ruffled her hair, "Oi, I am no retard missy! I'm just mentally challenged!" he puffed out his chest and grinned.

"You being served?" a tall barman shouted to James.

"No! Double fire whisky on the rocks, please." He turned to find that Lily and Kyle had been served and were talking and laughing. He was going to interrupt but thought better of it when he remembered it was their mission. He frowned and leaned against the bar.

"James!"

He didn't react. He was in his own word. "OI, JAMES!"

He turned around to see Sirius standing with Amelie. "What?" he shouted.

"Going home, see you tomorrow!" he pointed to Amelie and gave a thumbs up… behind her back, of course.

James nodded, turned back and paid for his drink. He turned and smiled at Lily who had caught his eye. "I'll speak to you soon Lils" he half heartedly hugged her. Then turned to Kyle, "Tomorrow Murray! I expect you to fly like never before or I'll make sure your off the team!" he said sternly.

Kyle looked as though he may have just wet himself, "Okay James. I sure will"

James laughed, "I'm just kidding you man. Take care of Lily or there will be hell to pay! She means a lot to me. See you on Sunday mate" he stuck his hand out, which Kyle took and shook for a good minute. He looked at Lily once more, nodded and disappeared into the crowed.

****

A/N - Thanks for reading! I know it wasn't too interesting but it was relevant. Please review and let me know what you think, will be appreciated muchly! :P

TD xx


End file.
